


【MCU&DW Crossover】Rewind

by Tomatooo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Who (2005), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M, 陈年风干腿肉
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomatooo/pseuds/Tomatooo
Summary: 一个莫名其妙的蓝盒子的出现，改变了Steve和Bucky的命运。而意外来到这个宇宙的博士与Clara发现事情并没有这么简单。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 四年前上头自割的风干腿肉，已坑存档。  
> dw真的很好看，请大家都来看！

哪怕只是几分钟，甚至是几秒钟前的事情已经在Steve脑中模糊了，蓝色激光和敌人不断向前涌的黑影绞在一起被寒风吹到他的脑后。Bucky正抓着已经松动的铁条悬在还在全速前进的火车车厢外，Steve扒着门框向他伸出手。雪粒夹在风中打在Steve的脸上，他一时有点分不清冷与痛。

“Bucky，把手给我，”他喊道。四周的一切，包括时间，似乎都停滞了，他发觉自己竟然在这样的时刻比任何时候都可怕地冷静，他必须：他的Bucky正命悬一线。你必须做到，他在心底默念，望进Bucky因惊恐而放大的瞳孔。Bucky毫不犹豫松开一只手伸向他，两人手指的短暂相触使Steve稍微松了口气。他还没来得及再进行下一步动作，随着火车的又一下颠簸，Bucky单手抓着的铁条突然断裂。Steve拼着命伸手向下捞了一把，但还是和Bucky的手错过了。Bucky坠落的身影在一片白茫茫的视野中急速缩小，甚至还无助的保持着向他伸手的姿势。有什么话梗在Steve的喉间喊不出来，他的一切感知都随着风雪而去。

一阵强劲的怪风毫无征兆地从大开的门口灌进来，自下而上掀翻了Steve。他沉重地揉着后脑勺爬起来，理智与情感的剧烈冲撞使他不愿相信Bucky已经坠下火车的事实。不料怪风伴随着类似引擎发出的噪音一阵阵迎面刮向Steve，他只得抓紧门框保证自己不再摔倒。他怀疑自己出现了幻觉——引擎声从火车下方传来，颇有由远及近的趋势。他望向脚下的雪谷，想弄清是否发生了什么。

一个蓝色盒子旋转着凭空出现在火车下，一盏灯在它顶端闪烁着。

“Steve！”Bucky正紧抱着那盏灯，确保自己不被飞行着的蓝盒子甩下去，看起来被吓得不轻。“这是什么东西？！”他向Steve喊道。

在看见Bucky安然无恙的那一刻Steve突然被喜悦击中，他觉得眼眶有点发热。“可能是Howard弄的什么新奇玩意儿吧，”他声音略微不稳地猜测道。

“不管怎么样，它救了我的命，”Bucky松开一只手拍了拍蓝盒子，好像和它是多年的老朋友。蓝盒子剧烈摇晃了一下，他连忙抱紧灯柱。

“你别乱动！”Steve被Bucky的动作吓得心惊肉跳，“我想想怎么把你弄下来。”

这好像是一件不太现实的事。蓝盒子始终保持在火车下方Steve够不到的位置，与火车同速同方向前进，但与此同时又不太稳地摇晃着。Steve把头探出车厢，发现火车马上就要到达雪谷的另一端了。如果蓝盒子不赶紧提升飞行高度，它就会带着Bucky摔碎在崖壁上。Steve的心又一次提到了嗓子眼。

“我觉得你最好让一下，别待在门边，”Bucky突然说。

Steve还没来得及明白就发现蓝盒子在眼前急速放大——它提升了高度精准地向他撞来。在他反应过来向后跳的同时蓝盒子撞进了车厢。

“幸亏它大小正好，”Bucky趴在蓝盒子顶端虚弱地喘着气，“不然我已经被门框压碎了。”


	2. Chapter 2

风与引擎声随着蓝盒子的静止迅速减弱，不过他们俩都暂时没心思顾及这一点。Steve把星盾背回身后，伸长双臂帮Bucky从蓝盒子上下来。他不得不半搀半搂着才能帮双腿发软的Bucky站稳。前几分钟实在是太大起大落了。

“所以这是个什么？飞机？”Bucky有点怀疑的打量着眼前的蓝盒子。“我还以为飞行器这类的东西都得是带机翼之类的呢，Howard真是个天才。我刚才都完全没注意到它，直到我掉在它上面。”

“这就是个电话亭吧？上面还写着呢，‘警用’。”Steve发现了疑似是门旁边挂的牌子，指给Bucky看。“这倒是很容易从敌人的眼皮底下溜走。谁能想得到这是架飞机？”

Bucky有点不太赞同。“可是当一个电话亭在飞的时候，它就会比任何飞机都显眼。而且它也太小了吧，顶多塞下两个人，转身都转不了。”

“等等，你刚刚说什么来着？你完全没注意到它？”Steve突然抓到了问题的重点。

事实上是刚才他们两个都完全没有看见它。

“是啊，它就那样凭空冒了出来，还有一种快把我耳膜震破的引擎声，一下一下忽大忽小的，实在不太像飞机的声音——"

蓝盒子内部突然传来门把手转动的声音，他们俩都自动闭了嘴，等着他们的老朋友Howard出来解释一切。

出乎他们的意料，一个有点上了年纪的灰发男人出现在门口，抬头观察蓝盒子的顶端。“没有东西掉在她上面，”他下了结论后开始环顾四周，“Clara，让我们来看看你选的什么地方，这简直——”他看起来像是突然被火车上的风呛住了。

“怎么这么大风！”一个年轻女声从蓝盒子里传出来，不可思议地听起来很遥远。

“Clara，更衣室！”灰发男人完全没有注意到盒子外面的两个人，转头朝里喊道。门砰地一声关上了。

Steve和Bucky面面相觑。

“他们在里面有个更衣室？” Bucky打破沉默，“像我妹妹的玩具娃娃的更衣室那么大吗？”

“那是谁？我不记得Howard的手下有这么个人，这么重的苏格兰口音。”Steve的重点比Bucky的稍微靠点谱。

突如其来穿过空气向二人逼近的微弱爆破声并没有逃过他们的耳朵，Steve条件反射地从背后拎起星盾挡在身前。一道蓝色激光从眼角掠过，随后就被反弹在车厢墙壁上。Bucky在Steve身后摸出随身携带的小手枪架在Steve肩膀上，两人动作一气呵成。

一个九头蛇余孽从车厢角落爬起来尽职尽责地对准他们俩射出一串激光。两人迅速后退，直到背靠蓝色电话亭的门，Bucky在慌忙中努力尝试瞄准。很快两个人都迷惑地发现每道激光都像融化在了他们身前几厘米的位置，完全对他们俩造成不了任何伤害。而那个九头蛇士兵似乎还没有意识到这一点，始终在努力尝试用完自己的弹药。

“还愣着干什么，赶紧进来，”灰发男人突然向里拉开他俩身后的门，两个人差点摔进去。

“可是这盒子根本装不下这么多——”

“Tardis的防护罩可以等那个人扫射到天荒地老，”灰发男人看起来有点暴躁，紧皱着眉边念叨边把两个人拽进盒子，“但你们不走我可要走了。她可不是给你们这些士兵这么用的。”

门在他俩面前关上，他们意识到盒子里并没有想象中的那么挤。实际上，盒子的内部空间简直称得上宽敞。他们正身处于一个和会议室差不多大的类似控制室的圆形房间里，墙上排列着发亮的圆环装置，房间中央乱糟糟的设立着他们看不懂的设备，各种按钮、把手和屏幕不规则地挤在一起。灰发男人大步流星走到设备旁压下一个把手，盒子剧烈摇晃起来，恼人的引擎声又回来了。

“没错，里面比外面大，所有新来的人都会这么说。顺便一提，我还挺享受这一点的，”灰发男人绕着控制台转圈，时不时压下一个按钮或是把手，引得蓝盒子毫无规律地颠簸。“我很抱歉在这种状况下不能让你们随本能出去核对。这是你们这些士兵的小脑瓜永远都不会懂的一些技术。”

一个娇小的棕发年轻女性走下楼梯，靠在控制台边——没错，Steve这才注意到这盒子里面竟然还有分别向上和向下的楼梯，以及深不见底的走廊——她饶有兴趣地打量着Steve和Bucky：“你带进来两个士兵，Doctor？这不太像你的作风。”

“我讨厌士兵，并不意味着我不会救他们。”

这都什么跟什么？两位训练有素的士兵尝试着把这不可能发生的事尽可能快地扔到脑后，好应对眼下最大的问题——一个事实正在逐渐明朗——这两个人跟Howard没什么关系，甚至很有可能跟他们的部队没有任何关系。意识到上了贼船的两个人连忙架起盾举起枪，Bucky一手扶住门把手随时准备退出去。

“嘿，冷静，”女孩看着黑洞洞的枪口有点紧张地举起双手，“我们不是你们的敌人。”

被女孩称为“Doctor”的年长者从上衣内袋里拿出证件，上前展示给Steve和Bucky。

“英国的战地记者？”Bucky从远处有些怀疑地眯着眼读那张纸。

Clara Oswald

The Doctor

“口音倒是没错。战地记者？讨厌士兵？”他讽刺地重复道。

“没办法，工作。”年长者耸了耸肩。即使被枪指着，他也是一幅不耐烦的模样。“能不能把枪放下？这就是你们对待平民加救命恩人的态度？”他的视线落在Bucky扶着门把手的手上，“我倒是不介意你们现在就出去，如果你们不介意掉进时间漩涡被烧得灰都不剩的话。”

Steve和Bucky对视了一眼，慢慢放下枪，远离门口，但始终保持着警惕。“这是什么？”Steve打了个手势表示他们四周装潢奇异的控制室，接着问道。

“Tardis，我的船，我的交通工具。”

“可这怎么会——”

“好了好了，”女孩出来解围，“这个解释起来有点困难，之后再细说。我是Clara，这是Doctor，”她指了指回到控制台边正盯着屏幕看，仿佛从没被枪瞄准过的灰发男人。

“这根本不是个名字啊。什么博士？（Doctor Who？）”Bucky问。

Clara和Doctor莫名微笑起来，隔空互相使了个眼色。“就只是Doctor。”

“好吧。”Bucky和Steve意识到一时半会儿是问不出什么了，决定先顺其自然，观察情况。

“James Barnes，大家都叫我Bucky。”Bucky上前和Clara握了握手。

“别过来！保持距离，”Doctor察觉到了靠近控制台的Bucky。“士兵，枪，握手，还能更糟吗？你不用过来了，去找Clara。很高兴认识你。”

“他就那样，不喜欢被别人碰，”Clara安慰Bucky。“对谁都一样。别管他。”

“Steve Rogers。”Steve也和Clara握了手。Bucky期待着Clara听见名字后惊讶的表情，然而Clara表现得像只是第一次见普通的陌生人。“我这个哥们儿，”他从控制台折回来，有点不甘心地补充道，拍了拍Steve的肩，把他向Clara推了推，“是美国队长。”

Steve有点尴尬地微笑着。Bucky总是恨不得把他推给每一个见过的女孩子，好像给他找个女朋友是这世界上最大的事。

“哈？美国队长？”Clara先是愣了一下，然后扑哧一声笑了出来。这可完全不是Steve和Bucky预料得到的反应。“要不是你们明显就是真正的士兵，我就会以为你们在cosplay了——”

Doctor不知什么时候离开了控制台来到了三人身边，打断了Clara的话。“失陪一下。”他迅速把她拉到一边，两个人咬起耳朵来。

Steve和Bucky又一次面面相觑。

“是不是英国姑娘思维方式不太一样啊。”Bucky悄声说。

“什么是cosplay？”Steve问。他的好朋友总是了解一切最流行的东西。

“我也不知道。可能是英国人特有的什么东西？”Bucky耸了耸肩。

“怎么了？”Clara虽然早已习惯总是出人意料的Doctor，但正常的对话被莫名其妙地打断多次还是让她有些恼火。

“他是美国队长，Clara。你明白这是什么意思吗？我们已经不在我们自己的宇宙了！”Doctor俯身在Clara耳边用力耳语，与此同时偷偷观察着站在控制室中央的两个士兵。

“哈？”Clara一脸完全没懂的样子。

“美国队长是一个虚拟的电影人物，对吧？可是现在他是真实的了，这就意味着——？”他试图引导Clara。

“…这两个人疯了？”

“动动你的布丁脑子，Clara！这就说明我们现在在他们的世界里！”


	3. Chapter 3

【十分钟前】

“今天轮到你选目的地了，Clara。”Doctor为Clara拉开Tardis的门，侧身把她让了进来。“但是禁止去找类似罗宾汉的虚拟人物。”

“你就别嘴硬了，Doctor，”Clara悄悄在心里翻了个白眼，“我们都知道他是真实的。”她思考了一下，发现自己暂时并没有明确的目的地选择。“我还没想好诶。去个好地方就行了。”

“什么是好地方？”Doctor原本就极具攻击性的眉毛因为她模糊的答案皱得更紧了。

“有意思的冒险？但是最好不要危险到有可能把我们俩给害死。”

“奇怪的标准。这两个条件一向很难同时满足，这么久了你还不明白吗？”Doctor抓住她的手腕把她往控制台带，关闭导航系统，然后把她的手接入Tardis的心灵回路。“那就让Tardis从你的小脑袋瓜里按你的标准随机挑个地方吧。我们以前还没这么试过呢。集中注意力。”他叮嘱道。

虽然曾经用过心灵回路两次，但Clara还是不得不承认自己对这并不在行，尤其是在非紧急情况的时候。每当她尝试排空脑子只留一个念头，别的什么不相干的事情就会争先恐后地涌出来。

Clara努力闭眼冥想，直到Tardis控制台上方刻满Gallifrey文字的装置开始转动，熟悉的引擎噪音响起。Tardis摇晃起来。两个人熟练地抓紧手边的东西防止自己摔倒，不由自主地向对方微笑。

看来他们有目的地了。

“所以这就是你心目中的‘好地方’？”Doctor阴阳怪气地说，“挤满莫名其妙上我的船的士兵？你对士兵的喜好真是令人难以理解。”

“是你自己把他们带上来的！”Clara指出，“并且我也从没想来这里过。不管是美国队长的电影，还是漫画，还是别的什么，我都没看过，是Tardis选的目的地。”

“坏姑娘。你和Tardis都是。”Doctor愤愤地说，像一只气鼓鼓的猫头鹰，“很明显，你并没集中注意力。这也可以理解，毕竟集中注意力对于人类那小的可怜的布丁脑子来说是有难度的。”

“嘿，不要一有不随你意的事就人身攻击全人类！不过这里有什么不好的？我的意思是说，这也不是我们第一次掉到奇怪的战争正中间。这总比Dalek好吧？”

“我倒更宁愿是Dalek！这不是我们该来的地方，Clara。这已经是另外一个宇宙了。并且这是一个由文艺作品产生的宇宙，”Doctor气急败坏地解释，“这就意味着这里发生的任何事情都不能被重写。如果我们的到来不小心改变了任何东西，就会跟这个宇宙本应的固定走向产生冲突。这个地方随时都有可能会崩溃掉，甚至波及我们自己的宇宙。”

“等等，文艺作品能产生宇宙？”

“可以，只要结构完整。我不得不说，这些莫名其妙的漫画和电影实在是太面面俱到了，”Doctor不情愿地承认。

Clara回想着她什么时候接触过美国队长，以至于Tardis把他们带到了这个不该来的地方。

“昨天，一个朋友跟我说她要去一个only展，是叫Stucky还是叫什么别的，”Clara正回忆着，但又不得不赶紧打消Doctor再次批判她的注意力问题的念头。“停！”她大声命令。

Doctor不甘心地抿了抿嘴。

“幸运的是，这种宇宙的简单之处就在于它的所有重要的时间点都清清楚楚地呈现在在它的原作中。我们只需要看完这些电影，核对一下我们是否更改了什么不该改的，然后抓紧改回去，就可以回家了。”Doctor离开她，走向走廊。“跟我来。”

Clara边努力消化新的任务内容，边紧跟上他的脚步。“去哪儿？”

“电影放映室。”

“所以他们甚至还有个电影院！”隐约听着Clara和Doctor的对话的Bucky小声感叹道，“这个盒子到底有多大？”

“Tardis有无限大的空间。”Doctor停在走廊入口前从远处回答了Bucky的问题。

与此同时Tardis终于停止了摇晃，噪音也停息了。

“我想我们应该已经到了安全的地方了。”Doctor折回来走到门边，替两个人推开门。Clara留在原地等着他。“你们已经待够了吧，现在下去。”

Bucky和Steve发现自己正位于距他们驻扎的兵营几百米的位置，不远，但又不至于因为太近而被兵营里的人发现。

“飞机都不至于这么快吧？”Steve发现这个Tardis每秒都在使自己更惊讶。

“她已经比平时慢了。”Doctor有点粗鲁地把他们俩推出门外，就如把他们俩拽进来时一样。“祝你们好运，再见。”他砰地一声合上门。

Steve和Bucky肩并肩注视着随着引擎声迅速转为半透明，再完全消失的顺风车/贼船。

“原来英国人都有这种技术了？能配给战地记者，说明这技术已经十分普及了，而我们还蒙在鼓里。”Steve心中充满危机感，伸手在蓝盒子原来所在的地方挥了挥以确认它不是只是隐形了。“Howard得再加把劲啊。”

“下次再见到这个Doctor和Clara的话，我会建议他们处理一下这噪音。”Bucky拍了拍Steve的肩膀，“走，我们回去做任务汇报，尤其要讲讲这个突然冒出来又消失的Tardis。看到我们这么快就步行出现在兵营门口，他们肯定都会吓一跳。别的队员肯定还在赶回来的路上呢，说不定以为我们已经死了。得赶紧联络他们。”

【Tardis内】

“什么意思？她比平时慢了？”门一关，Clara就迫不及待地问道。她从来都不会错过Doctor的话里有话。

对上Clara疑问的眼神，Doctor压下把手，把Tardis驶进时间漩涡。

“有什么错误的事已经发生了，Clara。Tardis的能量正在慢慢漏光。我们得抓紧时间了。”


	4. Chapter 4

整个兵营的人从Steve和Bucky平安归来起就严阵以待，在蓝盒子自以为悄无声息地降落时便一拥而上。Doctor和Clara一踏出门就被抓了个措手不及，刚来得及打个响指锁上Tardis，就被大兵们不由分说押回兵营做进一步调查。Doctor悄悄翻了个白眼，表示士兵果然就是这么暴力，Clara扬了扬眉，表示这难道不是日常了吗？在冬日的严寒里穿过荒郊野岭对这两个时间旅行者来说实在不是易事，好在他们出门前记得了在更衣室换好厚衣服。一路打着哆嗦来到兵营后，两个人便被捆在一起扔进了一个单独的小房间。博士和Clara照惯例试图合作从Doctor比平时藏得更深的衣袋里掏出音速起子，不料刚努力了两分钟，熟悉的面孔就出现在门口。两个人连忙乖乖坐好假装什么都没发生。

“又见面了，Doctor和Clara，”是美国队长Steve Rogers和他永远的好兄弟Bucky Barnes。

“我们对你们的行为表示严重抗议！此事必将对两国的合作造成影响！”Doctor一本正经地吐出官方说辞，把他原本就显得愤怒的眉毛皱得更紧。

“非常抱歉，我们告诉过他们要对你们友好一些，”Steve正直的脸透出明显的歉意，叫人实在没法继续谴责下去，“可怜的小伙子们。九头蛇花样百出基本不给喘息的机会，他们的神经太紧张了。”说着就动手给Doctor松绑。Bucky边给Clara松绑边给了她一个温暖的微笑。即便是自称“能跟大山调情”的Clara也看得愣了一下，在心里感叹不愧是电影里的布鲁克林小王子。

“但上头是不会就这么让这事过去的，”Bucky告诉他们，“虽然你们救了我们，但那个叫Tar——什么来着？”

“Tardis，”Doctor扬扬眉帮他接上。

“对，他们对Tardis这种技术表示怀疑，毕竟这年头出这种程度科技最多的除了Howard Stark就是九头蛇了。”

“还有就是，他们完全没听说过会派媒体过来。他们质疑你们的身份。”Steve补充。“况且英国既然有这么好的技术，为什么不投入伤亡惨重的战争，反而给了两个记者？”

说话间两人已经被带到了一个会议室，电影里见过的将军，特工Carter，Howard Stark和咆哮突击队队员们等等都正襟危坐等着他俩。

“这不仅是他们的疑问，也是我们的，”Steve压低声音告诉他们，“希望你们能给出合理的解释。”

四个人在桌边坐下。

和Doctor一起旅行多年的Clara见过无数大风大浪，虽然谈不上特别紧张，但还是暗暗担心的。这可不是她和Doctor预料的事情发展方向：被高级将领，特工，技术专家，老兵这些眼光尖锐，永远不会得过且过的人审问。以往他们的做法都是在一片混乱中亮亮通灵纸片临时糊弄一下，解决完一切后便扬长而去，把这种麻烦的事扔到脑后。现在麻烦事被提到了问题发生之前，她有点怀疑是不是除非交出Tardis钥匙，不然她和Doctor永远都没办法走出这个房间。

主持会议的是特工Peggy Carter。Clara喜欢她的红唇，但此时她严厉的目光只叫Clara心虚。Doctor倒是一副悠然自得的样子，仿佛要受审的并不是他。感受到Clara的目光，他从眼角给了她一个说不清什么意义的眼神。一如既往地没法叫人安心，Clara想道。

“Doctor，Oswald小姐，我们只是想确认一下你们的身份，免得造成一些不必要的麻烦。”Peggy朝他俩不怒自威地点头致意，“请别担心。”

“我觉得没什么好说的，开这个会简直是多此一举，”Doctor一脸轻松地摊手，无视屋内阴沉的气氛。Clara提醒自己，一定要在他把腿翘在桌子上前按住他。

“证明给我们看。”将军简洁地说。

Doctor掏出通灵纸片给一屋的人传看。每传到新一个人手里，Clara就觉得他们要暴露了——然而什么都没发生。

“证件没什么问题，”Howard Stark的语气里居然隐隐透着遗憾，就好像他盼着二人是九头蛇间谍的愿望落了空。“接着，Oswald小姐。”他隔着会议桌把通灵纸片准确地扔进Clara的臂弯。

“然而只是一个证件还没法完全证明你们的身份，”Peggy在她的笔记本里记了几笔，“我们需要英国方面亲自向我们解释。”

Clara的心凉了半截。她就知道一切都没有这么容易。她转头看向Doctor。虽然四周的美国人们可能察觉不到，但她能看出时间领主轻松的外表下蓦地绷紧的神经。

“Captain Jack Harkness，”Doctor吐出一个Clara只听他偶尔提过的名字。“他是你们美军派去驻扎在伦敦的一位军官。他安排了我们此行，你们可以找他。”

这是个坏主意，Clara快急疯了。他是不是忘记了他们此时正身处另一个宇宙？理论上此时谁也帮不了他们。

霎时，她感觉到Doctor在桌子底下捏了捏她的手，把音速起子塞进了她的手心。Clara突然明白了什么，装作不经意地瞟了一眼通灵纸片：

“我会告诉他们Jack的电话号码，也就是时空坐标。用起子对准他们的电话，模式735。希望Jack能足够机灵，不说什么不该说的话。”

“那么我们怎么联系他？”Peggy问道。

Doctor大声念出一串数字，假装有点记不清磕巴了一会儿（“对不起，你们也知道，我年纪有点大了”），为Clara的行动争取时间。Clara照着通灵纸片上的指示做了，谢天谢地，谁也没察觉。她成功悄无声息地改装了那部座机，现在它有了穿越时空的能力了。

Peggy拨通了电话，在一片寂静的会议室里，电话的蜂鸣声听起来拖得格外长。好歹拨通了，这是个好的开始。

“你好？”一个男声接起了电话。

“你好，我是——”

Peggy刚开口就被一声突如其来的沉重炮击打断。Clara清楚地感受到脚下地面的震动，灰尘从临时搭起的屋顶上洒了下来。

“报告！九头蛇突袭！”一个士兵冲进会议室，“敌方人数众多，请求指示！”

“居然趁在这个时候！”将军拍案而起。他有点怀疑地扫视着Doctor和Clara，似乎在思索他俩的出现是否和九头蛇突袭有什么关系。“会议暂停，准备战斗，”最终他宣布。“Barnes中士，你负责看好他们两位。他们在哪，你就在哪。”

Peggy不得不挂断电话。Bucky表示服从命令，尽量不在女士面前流露失望的神色。“打他们个落花流水，”他经过Steve，拍了拍美国队长的肩膀，才来到两位到访者的身边，领他们出去。他在两人身后合上会议室的门，在门彻底合上之前，目光穿过整个房间停留在美国队长的身上。

“你很担心吗？”Clara不禁问道。

“担心？那可是美国队长，”Bucky转头面向她，故作轻松地耸肩。“他是最后一个需要被担心的人。我永远相信他。”

你看起来可不像是这么想的，Clara暗想。

“我能叫你Clara吗？”Bucky露出他的招牌微笑，引开话题。

“当然。我们能叫你Bucky吗？”Clara也微笑回应。她察觉到身边的Doctor不知道为什么似乎有点不大自在。

“没问题。我就直接叫您Doctor了？说实在的，我一直觉得只有个头衔没有名字有点奇怪，”Bucky边询问年长者边领着他们向前线反方向的安全屋走去。“来，这边请。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 给没看过DW的朋友们的一些注释：  
> 1.音速起子：博士一直以来随身携带的工具，能拿来开锁，修电器等等，其实基本想干啥干啥，但是只是一个工具没有杀伤力，对木头无效  
> 2.通灵纸片：其实是一片白纸，但能让别人看到你想让他看到的东西，因此能拿来伪装证件或传递信息  
> 3\. Captain Jack Harkness：一个博士曾经的小伙伴。是一个帅气的外星时空旅行者，曾经伪装成二战被派到伦敦的美军军官
> 
> 感谢阅读！希望大家都能来看看dw


End file.
